Battle
by DarkHime213
Summary: Danny's had it rough since getting her powers. High school, ghost and Vlad but now Vlad has called a truce, her grades are solid B's, ghost barely attack and Danny has the perfect song to kill it in the Talent show expect for a few little problem. She's been replace and some unknown evil is trying to take over the world. Now its up to Danny and some weird allies to save amity park.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belong to Butch Hartman.

 **Battle Chapter 1**

 _The day start like all the others days Danny barely getting a wink of sleep because of ghost hunting or trying to do homework last minute. She gets up sees she is late and rushes to get to school on time to be only stop by a Ghost* cough Skulker cough cough*._

 **Danny**

HEY! You flying toaster get back here or go back to the zone before I'm lat- I spoke to late. Since I am already late get ready for a beat you pain in the neck.

 **20 minutes later**

YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, Stupid Skulker making me TWENNTY MINUTES LATER FOR CLASS.

 _And with that said Danny flew to school as fast as she could, not thinking of a good excuse at the time but while this was happening it seems like always a dark force is planning something._

 **?(male)**

Is everything going according to plan Ladies?

 **Females**

Yes and no sir.

 **?(male)**

What do you mean no you useless pathetic- no no stay clam lets here the girl out.

 **Girl 1**

Sir we lost are third member due to some freak accident that was cause while we were practicing.

 **Girl 2**

It wasn't are fault she was struck down by an loose ceiling tile apparently someone on the third floor was trashing the place in anger so yeah.

 **Girl 1**

It doesn't matter what killed her just that she is gone and we need a third member before the stupid show happens.

 **?(male)**

It's find ladies you will find a third members before it is to late. I have complete trust in you and if you fail I will just kill you so it a win for me in the end. Now get to school you're already late.

 _Now back to our local ghost girl._

 **Danny**

what do you mean I can't be in the band guys it was my idea. I wrote the songs made the dance moves heck these are my instruments. What are you going to do without me and my stuff?

 **Sam**

Danny please listen it not you it's just we need a different type of vocal you know one a little deeper. Like I don't know gr

 **Danny**

Your replacing me with the foreign exchange student. I mean come on he barely speaks proper English and he can't dance to save his life. This sucks I thought you guys where my friend. I mean what am I going to do once you're in the show there is no way out.

 **Tucker**

Come on Danny you know you're like a sister to me I just kind of what to win this year and with Gregor we can besides this year's contest may be cancelled do to injuries.

 **Danny**

No, you guys are going to win what am I going to do go on stage and make a fool of myself again. Some friend you are.

 **Sam**

Danny wait it's not like that you're going to do great like you last year.

 **Danny**

sure. I'll see you guys later.

 **Tucker**

We messed up

 **Sam**

Yes, yes we did.

 **Danny**

What am I going to do? I don't want another last year.

 ***Flashback***

Thirteen-year-old Danny on stage

 **Hey now hey now**

 **this is what dreams are made**

 **of I got somebody to love**

 **I've -I've-I've**

Thump goes Danny as she goes downin the flashback and in reality.

 **Danny**

Ow are you okay you took a nasty fall.

 **Natalie**

Yeah I'm fine what about you V.

 **Victoria**

Yeah me to what hit us.

 **Danny**

That would be me. Sorry are you hurt I could take you to the nurse or get Lancer if you like.

 **Natalie**

Na where fine Danny but you seem a little upset are you okay.

 **Victoria**

Relax Nat it most likely nothing I mean Sam and Tucker didn't ditch her in this year talent show like last year, right.

 **Natalie**

You idiot *smack*

 **Victoria**

Ow sorry

 **Danny**

Oh there's nothing to apologize to. You didn't know and I should have known. This is the fourth time they have done this to me.

 **Victoria**

Wait forth time I thought they only did it once not counting this time.

 **Danny**

The first two time was when Mrs. Hopkins was running the show so I could just drop out but Mr. lancer won't allow that to happen.

 **Victoria**

This suck I should go give them a taste of my-

 **Natalie**

I think we found I third member.

 **Victoria**

Hey Danny we known you hate the idea of preforming alone so why not

 **Natalie**

Join are little duo I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but

 **Victoria**

It would be a great way to get back at your friends.

 **Danny**

I'm not mad at them I just feel sad.

 **Natalie**

You shouldn't feel sad they left you

 **Victoria**

Abandon you to be an outcast.

 **Natalie**

I bet there thinking now one less person to cause trouble for us and

 **Victoria**

If we lose at least Danny will be the one everyone is laughing at and not use.

 **Danny**

No, they don't think like that. There still my friends even if they don't want to hang out with me but they don't like hanging out with me and we don't talk anymore does that mean where still friend. Fine I'll join your group but no more talking about Sam and tucker. I don't want to think of them anymore.

 **Victoria**

Alright we promise and don't worry we won't let them hurt you again.

 **Natalie**

Now please put this locket on it basically shows everyone where in a group together.

 **Danny**

Fine uhg! What is going on I feel strange.

 **Victoria**

Don't worry about that Danny let's get to class okay.

 **Danny**

Okay let's go. Um what are we going to sing for class

 **Natalie**

Oh, Danny don't worry we have a song and you know it so you don't need practice.

 **Danny**

Okay Nat

Victoria mumbles a quick good under her breath as the plan comes back together almost to perfectly.

 _ **DarkHimi213- Hello again this is the end and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.**_

 _ **Danny-Please~**_

 _ **Natalie-Read~**_

 _ **Victoria-More~**_

 _ **Danny, Natalie, and Victoria- and Review~**_

 _ **DarkHimi213-I love singing that can take other minds.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belong to Butch Hartman. The song I use is Ah, a wonderful cat life by Ashestoashesjc.

 **Chapter 2**

The recent the made tri enter the class arm in arm surprising a few people.

 **Class**

Doesn't Fenton usually hang out with Manson and Foley.

Yeah I know it's weird.

You think they diched her again.

Yeah I would to she just a freak.

Loser

Nerd

Nobody

 **Natalie**

Can you people get any more annoying seriously shut up.

 **Victoria**

I have a temper and I know to use it pest.

 **Natalie**

Don't worry Danny we have your back and no one will talk trash about you after today unless there a complete moron.

 **Victoria**

couldn't have said any better myself.

The tri sat in the first three desk in the front. Where they could see the competition better. While in the back of the class sat Sam, Tucker, and Gregor talking never noticing that someone was missing.

 **Lancer**

Alright class let start todays lesion so we can start talent show practice.

 ***Hour later***

Now let's start practice. Who wants to go first?

 **Sam**

Us sir, we are called spectrum. Tuckers is on keyboard, me and Gregor will be singing.

Now 1

2

3 start

 _There's an adorable lady over there  
With the purest white fur who has caught my stare  
Tonight the moon is especially bright  
so why don't you and I play together outside?  
_

Gregor grabs Sam's hand and pulls her close. _  
_

_Cats only live once and that's no lie  
So c'mon, let loose, don't waste your life inside  
Silly collars just keep you from being free  
I can bite it off, sit still dear, allow me_

He lays his head near her neck as if to bit something off.

 _strays have the most fun nyan nyan nyan/  
stealing fish to eat and chasing all the birds/  
humans have to work while I can just nap without a single care in the world  
_

He spins her away and that when things change _  
_

_You could be free too nyan nyan nyan  
You can meet all my friends and dance the night away  
Alright, take my hand, jump out that window  
And follow my lead  
_

And with a dip Sam takes over

 _There's an obnoxious stray cat over there  
With glowing wide eyes that have caught me unaware  
You walk with pride and talk real sweet  
But even though I'm young I'm not that naïve  
_

If it where anyone else, you would think she was just singing the lyrics but it Gregor _  
_

_Cats only live once and that's no lie  
That's why I spend my days safely inside  
This collar means the world and more to me  
If you broke it you could never pay the fee_

This is the girl that jumped into a ghost portal

 _I am royalty nyan nyan nyan  
I am fed and loved, made the best that I can be  
And even though I'm scared, in my routine  
I'm daily given baths to keep me looking clean  
_

Sam Manson is a princess that's the only thing this song got right.

 _And unlike me, nyan nyan nyan  
You have no one watching you to keep you safe from where you go  
Tomorrow you could be run over by a car, and who would even know?_

She had me and Tucker for that now she has Tucker and Gregor for it, maybe just Gregor, Tucker seems a bit angry at the moment.

 _This stubbornness of yours I find it quite lovely too  
In fact I think you'll find, I'm only more in love with you_

 _Ara such blunt honesty, even though that's a start  
clumsy ways like that won't win my heart_

 _I'll tell you my dream nyan nyan nyan  
To leave this place and see a different scene  
To run far north, away from city skies  
I wanna see the aurora through these eyes_

 _If you were to be with me nyan nyan nyan  
We would run away, you would finally be free  
But I feel that one wish will not come true_

 _My lifestyle, you see nyan nyan nyan  
Is not one that is changed so easily  
My owner loves me more than the world, how could I break the heart of a fragile little girl?_

 _Wait you're gonna leave me, nyan nyan nyan  
We were just having fun, laughing bout nothing  
Wait um maybe you'd come back again?  
I'll be waiting_

I blocked the rest of the song out it seemed to lovey dovely for me even if the outcome was sad and I don't think I'm alone. The class loved it but once again it seems Tucker is mad I wonder why.

 **Natalie**

What are you thinking about Danny?

 **Victoria**

Are you nervous don't be you have use now and we will killer up there better than that lovely dovely crap I just saw.

 **Danny**

No that not it ….is it bad I'm worry about Tucker. I mean yeah he ditched me but he still like a brother to me maybe I should go check on him.

 **Natalie**

No, we should go check on him if you still care for him that doesn't make you weak it make you strong.

 **Victoria**

Lets go before she hits speech mode. That can go on for hours.

 **Natalie**

Hey that's not true you shorty.

 **Victoria**

Who are you calling short

 **Natalie**

A shorty but you would be to du-AAH!

 **Victoria**

Come her you Ah!

 **Danny**

And with that they start their match. Uh just what is wrong with being short.

 _It takes Danny a minute to make it to tucker and when he does he kind of regrets it._

Hey tucker hey down here did you guys have fun with Gregor.

 **Tucker**

No, Danny I'm sorry about the whole kicking you out the group. The truth is Sam begged me to let Gregor in because he had no one or something and she even convents me that you would be alright with it. We both felt guilty but I don't know why she doesn't show it but I'm ready to quit if she kept making kissy face with Gregor.

 **Danny**

It's alright I forgive you beside I found a new group that let me in.

 **Tucker**

Great at least you have a chance this year still super sorry about.

 **Danny**

Everything is forgiven now I should go we go on after Dash rock band talk to you during lunch.

 **Tucker**

See you then on and maybe if you have any female member you could hook me up.

 **Danny**

Good bye tucker.

 _Danny makes it back to her sit just as Lancer screams out._

 **Lancer**

For the love of Shakespeare plays next.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belong to Butch Hartman.

 _ **Sorry this isn't a chapter but a review just in case some people do not understand what is happening so far.**_

The town of amity park is having as grand talent show. This type of show happens every year and everyone comes to it. For the past four years in a row Sam and Tucker (Danny' best friend) have ditched Danny so they could have a shot at winning.

If you haven't guessed it, they haven't won only the popular kids win. Due to popular vote or favoritism by the teacher and even rarely cheating. Why would they need to cheat there popular?

Every year it's the same thing the popular kids win and who ever loses (Danny) is harassed until the next show but something is going on this year. It seems someone unknow for now, is planning something big for the show and it is not going to be good.

The only one that can stop him are Danny and a certain Ghost but the ghost would most likely work with bad guy. While Danny is unknowingly working for him as well.

I got too deep into explaining let me get back on track Danny sick of being ditch decide she is going to be in the show with a new group Victoria and Natalie

Natalie – same size as Danny with brown hair and a pale skin tone that particle glows. She has blue eyes and loves wearing everything that matches them and if anyone bashes her style all she needs are some gloves to get her revenge. She also the thinker of the group but she start to follow Danny lead when she hears her ideas.

Victoria- Victoria or Vic is the muscle but don't get the wrong idea she can be just as smart and sneaky as the others. She has short blonde hair in a bob cut and her eyes are a hazel brown but watch out if that hazel goes black then you're in for a fight. She is an inch taller than both Danny and Natalie and love to pick on them about it. She doesn't really have a style but you will usually see her rockin a black pencil skirt with a random t-shirt.

Danny- Danny is going to slowly change for better or for worst your just going to have to read and find out. **Cya**


	4. Chapter 4

SO, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE. I have had some problems with my mood. I was getting picked on because of my stories and how I write. It kind of put me out of the typing mood but forget about it. I'm back and hopeful will be posting more often.

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belong to Butch Hartman. The song I use is Pretty little psycho by Porcelain Black and a little of and I mean little bit of Go by McClain Sisters.

Please enjoy.

 _As the three girls walked to the front the aurora of the room began to change many felt excited as if something amazing was going to happen. Some brushed it off due to the fact this is the one class that gave the most work and they weren't doing anything but other just let it sink in at least until the show started._

Natalie

Alright ladies all together

 **Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, here we go  
Walkin', talkin' like you know  
I want your pretty little psycho  
Pretty little psycho**

Natalie

 **I'm ready to go, I'm taking chances  
** **Sippin' less from champagne glasses  
Gotta have you, I'm movin'** **closer  
I won't take no for an answer**

Victoria

 **You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin' wrong  
It looks like we're gonna get along  
And once I've got you, it's a fact  
Baby, there's no turning back**

Danny & Natalie

 **Make me, make me impressed  
Make me, make me obsessed**

 _Many where speechless watch the girls. How they moved around the room as if they owned the place. Everyone was in a trance think of how amazing they were or wondering why Danny never won the talent show._

Victoria & Natalie

 **Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, here we go  
**

Danny

 **Walkin', talkin' like you know  
I want your pretty little psycho**

Victoria & Natalie

 **Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, here we go**

Danny

 **Baby strike a pose  
I want your pretty little psycho**

Victoria & Natalie

 **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho  
Pretty little, pretty little  
Pretty little psycho  
Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho  
Pretty little, pretty little  
Pretty little psycho**

Victoria

 **Black lipstick just like a cat  
Have you purrin' on your back  
Tip the glass, now light it up  
Rebel, rebel can't get enough**

Natalie

 **You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin' wrong  
We look like we belong  
And once I've got you, it's a fact  
Baby, there's no turning back**

Danny & Victoria

 **Make me, make me impressed  
Make me, make me obsessed**

Victoria & Natalie

 **Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, here we go**

 _There are always a few people not effect due to ego_

 _Sam: I'm a much better sing than she is right honey …._ _Gregor!_

 _Paulina: I'm much prettier and popular right Star … Star!_

 _Or because of knowledge._

 _Tucker: I knew she could do it but what is wrong with everyone._

 _Valarie: It seems Tuckers okay so maybe it just my imagination._

 _Dash: she so pretty maybe prettier the Paulina._

Danny

 **Walkin', talkin' like you know  
I want your pretty little psycho**

Victoria & Natalie

 **Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, here we go**

Danny

 **Baby strike a pose  
I want your pretty little psycho**  
All  
 **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho  
Pretty little, pretty little  
Pretty little psycho  
Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho  
Pretty little, pretty little  
Pretty little psycho**

Victoria

 **There's somethin' about you driving me mad  
There's somethin' about you I've got to have  
There's somethin' about you  
There's somethin' about you  
** _ **[x2]**_

Natalie & Danny

 **Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, here we go**

Natalie

 **Walkin', talkin' like you know  
I want your pretty little psycho**

Danny & Victoria

 **Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, here we go**

Danny

 **Baby strike a pose  
I want your pretty little psycho  
** _ **[x2]**_ **  
**

Natalie

 **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**

Victoria

 **Pretty little, pretty little  
Pretty little psycho**

Danny

 **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho  
Pretty little, pretty little**

All

 **Pretty little psycho**

 _With the performance done the class was silent until Natalie went to go sit down. It's then the class snaps out of it and starts to cheer "encore encore encore" at the top of their lungs even Mr. Lancer Joined in. with the class practically begging for them to sing aging the girls could only do one thing._

Victoria

Well girls you hear them lets go.

All

Go, goooo, goooo, goooo, go, go

 _They had just started when principal Ishiyama walked in looking furious at everyone_.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belong to Butch Hartman.

 **Battle**

Look of pure rage decorates Mrs.Ishiyama face as she orders every student teacher and other faculty member into the gym for speech. The students walk slow with their heads down as did the teachers. They remembered the last time she was this mad and it resulted in two being expelled and one teacher fired. Not a fun day at all. Lancers class is last to enter and sit down when the principal starts to speak.

 _ **Mrs.**_ _ **Ishiyama**_ _: It has come to my knowledge that some terrible acts of violence have been plaguing the school this year but mostly during this time of year and in order to stop it I . . . we as in the board of education have decide to cancel this year's talent show._ Everyone was in total shock even lancer was frozen in place for a moment.

 _Sam: who is the Board of education maybe if we talk we can come to an agreement._

Mr. and Mrs. Manson stood up on the small stay alongside Mr. and Mrs. Foley, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, and Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez. Each set of parents began to talk about how wrong it is to bully and how instead of canceling the talent show that everyone could perform as one band next year. As the parents kept talking the student glare got worse and worse but not at the parents but at the children of said parents.

 _ **Random Boy**_ _: your dead meet._

 _ **Random girl**_ _: Don't even think of coming to my party._

 _ **Kwan**_ _: Sorry dude you're on your own._

 _ **Star:**_ _This so not cool._

 _ **Random nerd**_ _: Aw man you're out of the magic club._

 _ **Random goth**_ _: Your out of the poem club_

 _ **Random jock**_ _: you're off the team._

 _ **Random cheerleader**_ _: I quit the team._

The students got louder until lancer was force to try to calm them down, that is until a he walked in to the gym. He was wearing a simple collar shirt and black jeans. He walked in as if he owns the place and sat down across from all the parents on stage. His mess ebony hair reached mid back but it did not stop him from looking professional in fact it enhanced it. The first words he spoke shocked everyone in to complete silence.

 _ **Unknown man:**_ _Good evening everyone I am Dio Maverick but you can call me Dio. I am your new guidance counselor. I am here to see what has cause all this negativity and hopefully fix it. I know you all have had a bad if not horrible experience with you last guidance counselor but I am different and I hope you all will come to me if hurt or in need of someone to talk to._

That caught a lot of people of guard and with that the meeting was done the show canceled and Paulina, Dash, Tucker, and Sam in a lot of trouble. Each student gets slowly glaring at Sam mostly because her parents started the whole thing. Sam grasp a Gregor's hand and starts to call tucker and surprisingly Dash and Paulina over into the small group she's formed.

 _ **Sam:**_ _we have a problem because of our parents we are the most hated in Amity high._

 _ **Tucker:**_ _I told you to lay of the ranting. Now I'm about to be beat up more than ever because you had to win._

 _ **Sam:**_ _this isn't the time tucker we must make a plan to get the show back._

 _ **Dash:**_ _yeah nerd just shut it till we get the show back then, I'll be the only on pounding you._

 _ **Paulina:**_ _yeah just shut up._

 _ **Tucker:**_ _You know what I'm done with this. I'm going to ask my parents to retract their statement but I hope this stupid talent show stays canceled._

 _ **Sam:**_ _tucker wait I'll call you later. Now we focus Gregor you hey what are you two doing here. Trying to listen to our plan._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Oh, no you have it wrong we are not here to spy but to inform you we have it under control._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _So, stay out of Our way if you know what's good for you and here is a message from Danny._

And with that Natalie and Victoria left.

 _ **Sam:**_ _that was strange but it doesn't mean anything to us we still need a plan._

 _ **Dash:**_ _hey didn't they say they had it why do we have to do it._

 _ **Paulina:**_ _yeah what dash said I say we just chill until they do the work._

 _ **Sam:**_ _yeah, we chill and stay hated by all are friends and classmates because we didn't bring back the talent show, Yeah great plan dash._

 _ **Paulina:**_ _she does have a point Dash._

 _ **Dash:**_ _yeah sorry what do we do._

 _ **Sam:**_ _that more like it now come in close._

 **Somewhere else**

Dio is walking towards the front doors of the school when he passes by Natalie. They both stop and stare at each other before a giggle rings out.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _everything is coming together nicely and no one suspects a thing especially her suppose friends,_ "She finishes off with a laugh."

Dio smiles and hugs Natalie and begins to laugh with her. His plan is coming together.

 _ **Dio:**_ _how is Victoria doing I know she like the last sister you both had but_.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _I'm fine, I am enjoying are new sister much more than the last even when we are just using her she's nice,_ "she states as she joins the other two in the hug."

 **Natalie:** _that is something I wanted to talk about. I think Danny knowns she is being used for something she just doesn't know what._

Both Dio and Victoria look at Natalie with a bit of shock in their eyes.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _she knows then why hasn't she stopped yet, I mean if she knew wouldn't she have attack already or maybe she waiting to attack._

 _ **Dio:**_ _let not jump to conclusions maybe this little sister has a reason or something I will look into this. So, don't worry girls everything will come together soon enough._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _we should get back we left Danny in a class room to practice a song we are going to sing at in a few days._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _with a voice like hers we will definitely get the talent show back so no worries about that got it._

 _ **Dio:**_ _yes, my girls I have faith in your abilities now carry on._

The group separates to continue their missions. The girls head back to Danny while Dio pops by the Fenton household to get a taste of the family.

 **So, sorry this took so long but this is long it may take to get chapters posted and again SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE HOW LONG IT TOOK. The next chapter should be posted in maybe a month or two again sorry.**

 _ **Dio:**_ **Please review and guess who I am HAHAHAHAHA.**

 _ **Danny:**_ **the evil laugh just doesn't suit you so please don't do it again.**

 _ **Victoria and Natalie:**_ **DANNY!**

 _ **Me:**_ **Danny be nice *mean look***

 _ **Danny:**_ **Fine**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belongs to Butch Hartman. Oh, one more thing, thanks for reading and enjoying my story even with all these mistakes. The song is Entropy by AwkwardMarina.

Sorry but Thank you

 **Battle**

Danny voice rings out threw out the empty house: _Mom Dad I'm home hello anyone home Jazz._

looking around the kitchen, she see a note on the table. _Hey Danny, went out for a celebration dinner do your chores we'll be back by seven have them done by then. MOM_

 **Danny** : _Thanks for the invite mom, I would love to stay here and clean wait, what are they even celebrating another A on one of Jazz reports or maybe Jazz got into Yale for the fifth time in a row._

With nothing else to do Danny starts her chores.

Basement (aka ghost hunting lab.)

Kitchen (extra have back up dinner ready.)

Livingroom (an invention went off in there)

Homework and your room

 **Danny:** _Let's get started on the Living-room and go from there._

 **Three hours later**

 **Danny:** Three hours and finally done with the living room and lab now to start dinner and clean the kitchen, maybe a little music will speed me up. Top of FormBottom of Form

 **Sitting here in the sunshine**

 **this place is not mine and all is not fine.**

 **Like where is all my corruption**

 **I need destruction to make me feel okay.**

 **Did I get lost along the way play nice like they wanted me to be.**

 **No I will not smile to make your day I just want to cause a little Entropy.**

 **You tried so hard to make a hero out of me**

 **But there are some rules I don't obey and I just want to cause a little Entropy.**

 **Entropy x3**

 **Be the Entropy**

 **Entropy x3**

 **You tried so hard to take the discord out of me**

 **But I'm not generic in that way and I just want to cause a little Entropy.**

 **I just want to cause a little Entropy.**

 **Well I got no good intention**

 **the fourth dimension is my own mansion**

 **Its all messed up I don't care**

 **cuz what fun is there in ever making sense.**

 **Did I get lost along the way loss my mine for a new identity**

 **I quiet enjoyed running your day I just want to cause a little Entropy.**

 **You tried so hard to make a hero out of me**

 **But there are some rules I don't obey and I just want to cause a little chaos and**

 **Entropy x3**

 **Be the Entropy**

 **Entropy x2**

 **Yeah Entropy**

 **You tried so hard to take the discord out of me**

 **But I'm not generic in that way and I just want to cause a little Entropy.**

 **At this time, Danny family where coming through the door wondering if they left the television on. Walking into the kitchen only to be shocked frozen at what they were seeing.**

 **This old heart was never warm silly people can't reform what was already so real**

 **So you can try to change my way for the rest of all your day**

 **but I can't change they way I feel**

 _ **made that was corny**_

 **Did I get lost along the way loss my mine for a new identity**

 **I quiet enjoyed running your day I just want to cause a little Entropy.**

 **You tried so hard to make a hero out of me**

 **But there are some rules I don't obey and I just want to cause a little Entropy**

 **YEAH~**

 **Entropy x2**

 **I'm causen all the**

 **Entropy x2**

 **Yeah**

 **Entropy x2**

 **You tried so hard to take the discord out of me**

 **Guess what I wasn't born that why and I just want to cause a little Entropy**

 **Danny:** _ **Hahahahah what**_ _hu wait how long have you been there_

 **Maddie:** _Danny sweetie what was THAT!?_

 **Jack:** _Darling please explain._

 **Danny:** _Oh, okay it kind of like this_

 **Jazz:** _I honestly didn't think you could sing and man I am so happy to be wrong_.

 **Maddie:** _you can sing why did you act as if you could I mean your good not amazing but good._

 **Jack:** _I think your wonderful darling with a few lessons you could be amazing._

 **Jazz:** _wait could I give the lessons I am in head choir after all and Danny could learn a lot from me._

 **Danny:** _Guy I don't need lessons I got this._

 **Maddie:** _oh that is a great idea Jazz_.

 **Jack:** _it is pumpkin and its cheap. What do you think Dannyrella, Danny_?

* **SLAM** Goes the door*

Once again no one notices until it is too late. I wonder if they notice sooner or later how they push her away or will they just stay blind to all of it.

Danny: _Stupid Jazz and all her awards and stupid mom and dad with all the praise I just hate that I uggg._

A simple good evening nearly makes Danny jump in to ghost mode.

 **Dio:** _Good evening Miss. Fenton_.

 **Danny:** _Hi Mr. . . . um_?

 **Dio:** _Dio Maverick but you may call me Dio if you like._

 **Danny:** _um thank you sir and good evening to you as well I hope I didn't interrupt it._

 **Dio:** _No not at all but it does seem as if your upset at something or someone. Perhaps I could be of some assistance_.

 **Danny:** _No sir there is nothing you could do to help._

 **Dio:** _Maybe not and maybe so we won't find out unless you tell me._

 **Danny** : _It is a long story and I wouldn't want to waste your time._

 **Dio:** _I am your new guidance counselor this is literally my job now stop improving and spill._

 **Danny:** _Okay but remember you asked for it._

 **Dio:** _That I did Danny that I did._

Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you

I hope you all are enjoying my story and once again I'm sorry that it is taking so long to post and I hope no one in the story is getting predictable but this is just the first few chapters things will kick off on dangerous waters soon enough.

 **Danny: we~**

 **Natalia: hope~**

 **Victoria: you~**

 **Dio: enjoy~**

 **Danny, Natalia, Victoria, &Dio: the show~**

 **DarkHime213: Please review~**

Bye-bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belong to Butch Hartman. Oh, one more thing thanks for reading and enjoying my story even with all these mistakes. The songs are Battle from My little pony.

 **Battle**

 **Next Day before class**

 _ **Danny**_ _: Are you sure we can do this I mean Mr. Lancer will be furious with us afterward._

 _ **Natalie**_ _: VICTORIA you were supposed to tell her the truth._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: yeah, I know but she wouldn't do it if I said hey yeah will most likely be suspended but lets do it anyway because they had no right to punish all for a few juveniles that can't grow up._

 _ **Danny**_ _: yeah but-_

 _ **Victoria**_ _: I know I wouldn't I would want to go in there blind of the impending doom and make them hear me._

 _ **Danny**_ _: Victoria I get it, but we can't_

 _ **Victoria**_ _: heck we could start a riot if we try push hard enough._

 _ **Natalie**_ _: Okay Vic you need to chill._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: maybe we can get some teachers fired._

 _ **Natalie**_ _: Victoria relax you starting to sound insane._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: we could even cause some damage Maybe burn the school down type of damage?_

 _ **Danny**_ _: Victoria relax we need to think_

 _ **Victoria**_ _: This could be like war fire everywhere kids causing absolute_ _ **S**_ _._

 _ **Danny and Natalie**_ _:_ _ **VICTORIA CHILL**_

 _ **Victoria**_ _: Oh, my bad._

 _ **Danny**_ _: As I was say we can go with the plan, but do we have a song?_

 _ **Natalie**_ _: Yep, Victoria said she would handle it right._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: Right so um well I um forgot the lyrics at home._

 _ **Natalie**_ _: VICTORIA what are we going to do with no song._

 _ **Danny**_ _: Can someone bring it here like your mom._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: Nope not going to happen. My mom hates this school with a deep unrated passion. If you see her run because she is most likely here to blow it up._

 _ **Danny**_ _: Okay so maybe we can make one up._

 _ **Natalie**_ _: Before lunch that like what four periods._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: we'll never make that dead line even if one of us could write a song._

 _ **Danny**_ _: Hey I got someone._

 _ **Natalie and Victoria**_ _: WHO!_

 _ **Danny**_ _: Just trust me we have a song by lunch okay now let head to class and I'll see you two in third period._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: okay Danny see you then._

 _ **Natalie**_ _: Do you feel bad for using her._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: Just a little but she may understand in the end hell see may join us._

 _ **Natalie**_ _: you think so or you know so._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: to soon to tell ask me after the weekend._

 _ **Natalie**_ _: whatever lets just get to class._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: aye captain._

 **Lunch Time**

The cafeteria is packed to the rim with people eating, talking or some unknown reason cheering. Almost everyone angered by the new be at peace with each other and sing along side each other show.

 _ **Sam**_ _: Tucker talk to me what can I do to fix this._

 _ **Tucker**_ _: Nope sorry can't help you._

 _ **Dash**_ _: if you don't give us an idea then I'll end you loser._

 _ **Tucker**_ _: No no no unless you forgot no more bulling or no football for you Dash._

 _ **Sam**_ _: come on tucker I know your mad but you want the talent show back right so help us convince are parents to drop the charges and you can be back in are group._

 _ **Tucker**_ _: mmmm no thanks I already have a new band beside the ladies from Flyers have this taken care of._

 _ **Sam**_ _: what do you mean?_

Sam look toward the entrance of the cafeteria and see Danny and two other girls walk in behind her.

 _ **Sam**_ _: who are they?_

Danny

 **We heard you want to get together**

 **We heard you want to rock the school**

 **We thought of something that is better**

 **Something that changes all the rules**

 **Why pretend we're all the same**

 **When some of us shine brighter?**

Natalie and Victoria

 **Shine brighter**

Danny

 **Here's a chance to find your flame**

 **Are you a loser or a fighter?**

All

 **Me and you, you and me**

 **Why don't we see who is better?**

 **We don't have to be one and the same thing**

 **Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?**

 **Are you afraid of failing the audition?**

Natalie

 **You're a star and you should know it**

 **Yeah, you rise above the rest**

 **It doesn't matter who you hurt**

 **If you're just proving you're the best**

Danny and Victoria

 **Ah, ahh-ahh**

Victoria

 **Battle! You wanna win it**

 **Let's have a battle, battle of the bands**

Natalie

 **Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it**

 **Let's have a battle, battle, battle**

ALL

 **Battle of the bands**

The girls are all over the place and on point each time the cross each other. Where one is flipping threw the air sing in the lead the other two are hypnotizing the room with their dance moves and they switch as if they have been practicing for ages to get everything right.

ALL

 **Battle**!

 _ **Sam**_ _: Where did Danny find these two and who are they._

ALL

 **Battle!**

 _ **Paulina**_ _: How is this fare I on the cheer team yet these three are fast and better than me. I mean where did Danny learn to dance like that._

ALL

 **Battle!**

 _ **Gregor**_ _: These ladies are truly beautiful I wonder if I can get one of them by my side_.

Danny

 **Me and you, you and me**

 **Why don't we see who is better?**

 **We don't have to be one and the same thing**

Natalie

 **Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?**

 **I'm going up and winning the audition**

Victoria

 **Battle! We wanna win it**

 **Let's have a battle, battle of the bands**

 **Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it**

ALL

 **Let's have a battle, battle, battle**

 **Battle of the bands!**

 _ **Mr. Lancer**_ _: To my office now and don't think I won't be bringing this up to the board_ _ **Huh**_ _!_

Before Mr. Lancer even had a chance to finish his sentence the entire cafeteria started to go crazy. Some trying to get the Flyers attention others just causing utter chaos. Windows where broken tables where missing and the three girls long gone by the time Mr. Lancer got control of the situation.

* * *

 **DarkHime213-Okay so yeah, I know its been maybe three months since I posted but hey let's look at the good news. I am still alive and trying to finish this fic.**

 **Danny-Yeah, you're still kicking.**

 **Natalie-Are creator what to give a shout out to** **Cutiepie120048** **.**

 **Victoria- yeah, she the reason for the chapters existence.**

 **DarkHime213- Thanks** **Cutiepie120048** **if you hadn't mention MLP I would have never heard this song.**

 **Dio- Yes, Thank you very much. Now on to other business where was I. I mean you left on a cliff hanger last chapter and**

 **DarkHime213- Bye Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belongs to Butch Hartman. Oh, one more thing thanks for reading and enjoying my story even with all these mistakes. The song Viva La Vida by Coldplay (Cover by Sofia Karlberg).

The three girls rushed down the hall thinking they made their great escape when Victoria stopped mid step.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Um girls what happens know._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _What do you mean. We get out of here before Lancer Catches us._

Danny Stopped and started to listen.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Yeah, we run today but what about Tomorrow. We didn't wear mask, so they know we did it._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _. . . ._

 _ **Danny:**_ _So, we head toward the office to plead are case or we-_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Let's just go._

The three girls walked slowly to the office to receive there punishment.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _What are we going to do?_

 _ **Natalie**_ _: We could say we didn't think it would get that crazy but his more likely to but that I'm in love with Baxter._

 _ **Danny:**_ _So, what do we do?_

 _Natalie: Were just going to have to face the music._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Or maybe not._

The made it to the office and could hear Mr. Lancer screaming his lung out to Principal Ishiyama.

 _ **Victoria**_ _: Really you have a plan._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Kind of and let me rephrase that. We all might not have to get in trouble only one needs to take the blame._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Your not suggesting we leave one of us to take blame._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _That's to cruel Lancer would eat them up._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Let me take the blame._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: That's not what I meant._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _How can you even think we could abandon you like that._

 _ **Danny:**_ _I know you won't, but Mr. Lancer goes easy on me. So, I won't get in to much trouble._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _I still don't like this plan._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _It's a terrible plan._

Natalie and Victoria look at each other with a smile. They do a spin and sing.

 _ **Victoria and Natalia:**_ _If we go down we go down together. We'll show them who's better will show them who's better._

The door opens with a soft creek. Their hearts stop.

 _ **Mr. Lance:**_ _WHAT were you ladies thinking._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Apparently that conversation didn't matter were still going down together._

 _ **Mr. Lancer:**_ _What?_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Shut up Victoria._

They walk into the office almost missing Danny saying.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Let me do the talking._

They sit down in front of Principal Ishiyama with Mr. Lancer to her Right and Mr. Maverick.

 _ **Mr. Maverick:**_ _Hello again girls. I hear you three have been up to no good._

The three girls answer with a silent yes motion.

 _ **Mr. Lancer:**_ _well what are we going to do with them. I don't believe a detention would just be suitable._

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _Neither do I. What do you think Mr. Maverick?_

 _ **Mr. Maverick:**_ _I think we should get the girls side of the story before we punish them. I mean it maybe a cry for help._

He says in a whispering motion towards the teachers acting as if the girls wouldn't be able to hear him.

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _I suppose_.

She turns to face the three fly girls

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _Girls explain why I have over two hundred dollars' worth of damage school equipment and what you though you could have achieved by doing all this._

 _ **Danny:**_ _I'm so sorry_ _Ms._ _Ishiyama I understand what we did was wrong. It was my fault._

Danny looks as if she is about to cry.

 _ **Danny:**_ _I convened the girls it would cheer the school up because of the band talent show._

The girls catch on quick and start faking their tears.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Everyone was so sad, and we just wanted to make them happy._

By this point each girl is crying their absolute hardest. Principal Ishiyama look a bit confused as to what to do. Mr. Lancer looking some what ashamed tries to calm the girls. A while Dio looks proud but look leaves his face as fast as it appeared.

 _Mr. Maverick: I believe_ _Principal_ _Ishiyama that the girls where just trying to help maybe we can go easy on them._

 _Principal_ _Ishiyama: I supposed this time I will let you off with a warning but you must be on your best behavior from now on._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Yes,_ _Principal_ _Ishiyama_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Yes,_ _Principal_ _Ishiyama_

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Yes,_ _Principal_ _Ishiyama_

 _ **Mr. Maverick:**_ _Before you go girls maybe you could give us a sample of that lovely singing voice._

 _ **Danny:**_ _but we don't have a song._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _we don't but Danny does!_

She says excitedly basically bouncing in in place.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Yeah it's awesome._

 _ **Danny:**_ _But I've never sung without-_

Natalie and Victoria start canting

 _ **Natalie and Victoria:**_ _Sing sing sing sing sing_

Mr. Maverick joined in for fun while Mr. Lance and Principal Ishiyama stay quiet.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Fine fine but no one can laugh._

She says with a small blush covering her cheeks.

Danny

 **I used to rule the world**

 **seas would rise when I gave the word**

 **now in the morning I sleep alone**

 **sweep the street I used to own.**

 **I used to roll the dice**

 **feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

 **listen as the crowned would sing**

 **now the old king is dead long live the king**

 **one minute I held the key**

 **next the walls were closed on me**

 **and I discovered that my castles stand**

 **upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

 **I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**

 **roman cavalry choirs are singing**

 **be my mirror, my sword and shield**

 **my missionaries in a foreign field**

 **for some reason I can't explain**

 **once you'd gone there was never**

 **never an honest word**

 **and that was when I rule the world**

 **it was a wicked and wild wind**

 **blew down the door to let me in**

 **shatter windows and the sound of drums**

 **people couldn't believe what I'd become**

 **revolutionaries wait**

 **for my head on a silver plate**

 **just a puppet on a lonely string**

 **oh who would ever want to be king?**

 **I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**

 **roman cavalry choirs are singing**

 **be my mirror, my sword and shield**

 **my missionaries in a foreign field**

 **for some reason I can't explain**

 **I know St Peter won't call my name**

 **Never an honest word**

 **But that was when I ruled the world**

 **Oh~~**

 **Oh~**

 _ **Danny:**_ _Takes a breath and looks around the room._

She sees Vic and Nat clapping like they just sat through Beyoncé concert. Mr. lance is also clapping at natural pace with Mr. Maverick. while Principal Ishiyama just seemed out of it.

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _well that was something. Mr. Lancer shouldn't your class be starting._

 _ **Mr. Lancer:**_ _Oh yes um come along girls I will walk you to class._

 _ **Mr. Maverick:**_ _Principal_ _Ishiyama I believe we need to talk about some things._

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _Of course, and have a good day as well ladies._

The thee hope up and exit the room but not before saying their good byes.

 _ **Danny Natalie Victoria:**_ _Good day Principal_ _Ishiyama and Mr. Dio_

And they were gone.

Hi, I posted another chapter ya! I will try to post more often.

 **By-**

Victoria: WAIT that's it.

DarkHime: Vic I told you this would be fas-

Victoria: No, I refuse you haven't posted in months and when you do its this!

DarkHime: Victoria chill I'm-

Victoria: Never you will write mor-

Natalie: Sorry she knocked Dio out and ran.

DarkHime: That's okay but where's Danny she was supposed to be watching her.

Natalie: I didn't see her maybe she went-

Danny: Victoria get me out of her VICTORIA!

Dio: Ow who hit me?

Natalie: Realy Vic.

Victoria: Hehe sorry

DarkHime: Well we better get Danny out of the closet. **Bye Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belongs to Butch Hartman. Oh, one more thing thanks for reading and enjoying my story even with all these mistakes. The song Centuries by Fall Out Boy.

The three girls lay on the roof. One thinking about her next move another thinking about there next song and the last feeling guilt for using a innocent girl for there plans.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Hey Danny we never did ask where the lunch time song come from. We could use a song writer like that._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Oh I got the song from tucker._

snapping out of her day dream Natalia sits up and looks at Danny

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Tucker as in Tucker Foley._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Yep remember I forgave him remember._

Victoria and Natalia give her a confused look.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Are you sure I a good idea to trust him._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Yeah wasn't it his parents that help get the talent show canceled._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Yeah but he got theme to retract there stamen and if we get one more parent to change their mind we can get the show back. Besides Tuckers like my big brother I couldn't stay mad at him for long._

 _Natalie: Maybe we can give him a break if you like him._

She looks at Victoria as if daring her to dis agree.

 _Victoria: Fine fine I'll give the twerp a break but he so much as messes up once he's going down got I._

 _Danny: One hundred percent. On come on I want to got see him play._

 _Victoria: what do you mean play?_

While else where

Alright 1. 2. 3.

 **Mikey**

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me 

**All**

Remember me, for centuries 

**Tucker**

Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history 

**All**

Remember me for centuries

Remember me for centuries

 **Tucker**

Mama, fight my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong the story's aloof  
Heavy metal, broke my heart 

**Nathen**

Come on, come on and let me in  
I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

 **Mikey**

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries 

**All**

Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

Remember me for centuries

 **Tucker**

And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia 

**Nathen**

And you're…

And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

 **All**

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries 

**Mikey**

Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

Remember me for centuries

 **Tucker**

we've been here forever  
And he's the chosen fruit  
I could scream forever  
We all poisoned you

 **All**

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Remember me for centuries

 _ **Victoria:**_ _wow_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Just wow_

 _ **Danny:**_ _I know right. I mean without Sam picking the genre of music Tuck can really let loose._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _You know if the talent show does get brought back they are going to be hard to beat._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _No need to worry Nat well just put them in their place right Danny._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Right._

Okay that's the end and I hope you all enjoyed it this time.

Victoria: it was fine, but it didn't have use in it at all.

Natalie: She has a point. This is about the Flyers not those guys.

Victoria: By the way we need a name change they Flyers don't sound good at all.

Danny: I thought are name was fly.

Dio: Yeah, I did to wait. Girls relax I'm sure the next chapter will focus on you guys.

DarkHime: actually….

Victoria proceeds to lose it.

DarkHime: Okay dang hold on.

Next Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars

 _ **Danny:**_ _hey Boys_

 _ **Tucker:**_ _Sup Danny and ladies._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Cut the sweet talk were to take you down._

 _ **Mikey:**_ _You ladies sure._

 _ **Nathen:**_ _We know Tucker wrote your song._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Yes, he did but he didn't sing it now did he._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Now now let's handle this like mature adults._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _You're right Danny. Vic will you do the honors._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Of course, positions ladies._

The three girls line up and pose. The music starts.

 **Victoria**

This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold

 **Natalie**

This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls, straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin'  
Livin' it up in the city

 **Danny**

Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty

 **Victoria**

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman

 **Natalie**

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man

 **Danny**

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am

 **All**

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down

 **Victoria**

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

 **Danny**

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

 **Natalie**

Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)

 **All**

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

 **Victoria**

Stop, wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, get the stretch

 **Danny**

Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh dry skippy

 **Natalie**

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman

 **Victoria**

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man

 **Danny**

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Bitch say my name you know who I am

 **Natalie**

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

 **Victoria**

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

 **Natalie**

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

 **Danny**

Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)

 **Natalie**

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

 **Victoria**

Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up uh  
I said uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up

 **Danny**

Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me

 **Natalie**

Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!

 **Victoria**

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

 **All**

Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up

 _ **Natalie:**_ _well boys what you think_

 _ **Mikey:**_ _it is unfair to be that perfect. I MEAN_

 _ **Nathen:**_ _He meant its impossible for us to win SHOOT I meant_

 _ **Tucker:**_ _. . . . . . . ._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Girls I think we broke them._

 _ **Natalie & Victoria:**_ _Agreed_

 _ **Danny:**_ _what should we do._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _we could just leave._

 _ **Danny:**_ _I'm eating a tucker's place tonight he needs to be functioning normal by then._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _we could take them to Mr. Dio._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _That's a great idea Vic. Wow haven't said in awhile ouch not funny Vic._

Danny laughs at smug looking Victoria as Natalie hops on one foot while glaring at her.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Lets just take Tucker to his office._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _sure_

Natalie grasps Tucker by his shoulders and starts to pull him out until Danny speaks up.

 _ **Danny:**_ _wait what about these guys?_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _They are speaking and walking around so they will be fine._

Danny looks back and see the two boys walking into walls and instruments mumbling under their breath.

 _ **Danny:**_ _sure, Nat they'll be fine. Vic you grab Mikey. I'll get Nathen._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Whatever._

There girls leave the music room not even noticing the four-people watching them.

Okay now I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Victoria: Hahahaha did you see there face omg this was awesome.

DarkHime: Um I guess she did.

Natalie: That would be an understatement.

Danny: Hey has anyone seen Mr. Dio we have a chap-

DarkHime: Danny NO

Tackles Danny to the Ground.

Danny: What? OW.

DarkHime: I have to end things here before spoilers start getting through out.

Victoria: I can't wait to show are other.

DarkHime: LALALALALALA Natalie finish this for me. Get back here Victoria.

Victoria: Or Maybe when Danny finds out that Dio is really URK

Tackles Victoria to the ground.

Natalie: Hm um please review and um we hoped you enjoyed um. **See Ya**

DarkHime: Wait where is Dio?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belongs to Butch Hartman. Oh, one more thing thanks for reading and enjoying my story even with all these mistakes. No song. It gets a little dark but not a lot. Hope you enjoy

The next day was mostly normal except a lot of teachers where smiling more than usual. It was around the end of the school day when the entire school was called into the gym for a last-minute announcement.

 _ **Mr. Lancer:**_ _Ladies and gentlemen Principal_ _Ishiyama has an announcement to make._

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _Thank you Mr. Lancer._

Principal Ishiyama looks around the gym with a smile and begins to beckon the parents of Dash, Paulina, and Sam to come to the stage.

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _Now everyone the school board and parents have talked, and we have decided tat maybe we where to harsh about our decision._

She steps back letting Sam's mom to step up to the podium.

 _ **Mrs. Manson:**_ _I think we rushed to a conclusion with out looking at all the facts._

 _ **Mr. Baxter:**_ _My wife and I agree._

Mrs. Baxter looks at her husband with a annoyed look.

Paulina's parents just stood in the background agreeing with everything said.

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _Now that is done we will be holding re auditions tomorrow._

Mr. Lancer steps up suddenly.

 _ **Mr. Lancer:**_ _Girls with me and Boys with couch Tetslaff._

 _ **Principal**_ _ **Ishiyama:**_ _and that is all. We wish you all luck and have a good day._

The students go nuts the show was back on and they have their chance. Star runs to Paulina hugging her screaming out in happiness. Kwan was fallowing her but breached off to Dash.

 _ **Star:**_ _I'm like soooo happy you got the show Paulina._

 _ **Kwan:**_ _Good job dude I new you could do it._

Dash and Paulina confused but didn't deny anything. Both look to Sam, but she seems to be just as confused as they are from the look on her face.

At the top of the stand are our three stars.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _well that was expected but I still didn't think they would work that fast._

Victoria hands Danny five buck while mumbling under her breath.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _yeah, I completely agree._

Danny laughs at Victoria's annoyed look until Natalie started .

 _ **Danny:**_ _Fine fine I'll spill._

The girls group up to hear how Danny got things to speed up and how none of the student body knew.

 **Flashback**

It starts yesterday after school. The girls split up early to get things done.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _So everyone has there task._

 _ **Victoria and Danny:**_ _Yes sir_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _uhg List off. My job is management._

 _ **Victoria**_ _: I handle the clothing and costumes for our performances._

 _ **Danny:**_ _And I pick or write the songs for Our shows._

The three girls walked home laughing and messing with each other.

 _ **Vitoria:**_ _I bet you by next week the show will be back and biger than ever._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Well Vic I bet you five bucks it will be sooner. What do you say Nat want in?_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _No thanks I don't like bet any more than I like wishes._

Natalie walks down her street with Victoria right behind her.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _This is our stop Danny see you tomorrow._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Bye Danny see you later._

Danny walks into a random alleyway.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Going Ghost!_

She transforms normally but notices something right way.

 _ **Danny:**_ _What the my-. What happened to my jump suit._

Danny looks at her new outfit while floating. She is rocking Long sleeve Ecto Green body suit with black shorts and ballet flats matching the blue and white sleeveless coat.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Holy crud I HAVE POTCKES NOW! Wait I better go check with Vlad and see if this is normal._

Danny flew to the Vlad's house hoping to get some answers. When she get there she sees Vlad and Mr. Dio talking. She lands behind a tree to transform.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Hi Vlad hi Mr. Dio what going on._

 _ **Dio:**_ _Well I was hoping to get Mr. Masters to help me convince the Manson's to change there mind._

 _ **Danny**_ _: Give up he hates the Manson's more than anything._

 _ **Vlad:**_ _She tells the truth but I can do the next best thing. Little badger here can persuade the an insane ghost dragon to leave amity park she can get those annoyances to change there mind._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Aw Vlad that's so sweet but what do I get out of it. I hate those people to._

 _ **Dio:**_ _I'll let you and the girls us my office for pratcite._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Okay that's good but I only get that if I succed what if I fail uh Vlad._

 _ **Vlad**_ _: Fine three tickes to the next Humpty Dumpty concert._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Make it six with back stage passes and you have a deal._

 _ **Vlad:**_ _add the Baxter's and Sanchez's and we have a deal._

 _ **Danny:**_ _we have a deal uncle Vladdy._

Danny starts walking down the road heading to Paulina's house since this is the rich district.

 _ **Dio:**_ _does that happen a lot?_

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Yes, and don't let her get misty eyes or that's it._

 **End of Flashback**

 _ **Victoria:**_ _wow so YOU GOT US BACK STAGE PASSES TO SEE HUMPTY DUMPLING!_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _That's not the point what happen with the parents?_

Danny opens her mouth to speak when she realizes where they are.

 _ **Danny:**_ _sorry girls where at your stop how about call you later._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _wait what no cliff hanger Danny get back here DANNY._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _come on Vic we better get home before our moms get there._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _But but I wanna hear the rest_

Vic and Nat get home and start working on there jobs and of course homework. Danny makes it home to get a quick goodbye and a list of place and thing that needs to be clean.

 _ **Danny:**_ _yeah mom it's okay I didn't want to eat out anyway? I wonder why they are eating out?_

Danny just finished cleaning the second to last room when she hears a knock on the door.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Huh_

Danny looks at the clock noticing it around seven at night.

 _ **Danny:**_ _who's here at this time._

Danny heads to the door thinking it was a late mail man or something. She looks threw the curtains.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Oh, Hello Mr. Dio what brings you here?_

 _ **Dio:**_ _well me and you parents have a appointment._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Oh well sorry there not here sorry they wasted your time I'll be sure to remind them._

 _ **Dio:**_ _Danny if you don't mind me asking where are they._

 _ **Danny:**_ _they took Jazz out to eat for some accomplishment. I'm not really sure on which one._

 _ **Dio:**_ _Does that happen a lot?_

 _ **Danny:**_ _Yeah but you get use to it and I'm still on punishment for something. Man my memory is bad._

 _ **Dio:**_ _Danny is you forgot your own punishment then do you think your parents remember._

 _ **Danny:**_ _well there still giving me a lot of chores to do so they must remember._

 _ **Dio:**_ _Danny what are you going to eat tonight?_

 _ **Danny:**_ _Um I guess a sandwich. I mean I can cook I just being lazy._

Dio looks at the young lady in front of him feeling true pity.

 _ **Dio:**_ _Danny I have a small test I want to give your parents. Can you help me with it?_

 _ **Danny:**_ _Sure, as long as it doesn't hurt them._

 _ **Dio:**_ _Okay I want you to pack a bag and stay with your uncle Vlad._

 _ **Danny**_ _: My uncle why?_

 _ **Dio:**_ _This experiment will teach me how your parents minds work, and I came up with the experiment after talking with Mr. Masters._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Okay but why do the experiment?_

 _ **Dio:**_ _Okay Danny I'm going to be honest I don't trust your parents to look after you._

 _ **Danny:**_ _what bu-_

 _ **Dio:**_ _Danny hear me out._

Dio pleas with Danny _. Danny watching him decides to let him explain._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Okay._

 _ **Dio:**_ _how long have you been in charge of keeping the house clean by yourself._

 _ **Danny:**_ _I don't know since I was fourteen maybe?_

 _ **Dio:**_ _and why?_

 _ **Danny:**_ _because I would miss curfew and fail tests._

 _ **Dio:**_ _okay when was the last time you missed curfew?_

 _ **Danny:**_ _I don't know?_

 _ **Dio:**_ _when was the last time you fail a test?_

Danny begins to shake her head starts to hurt and her eyes go wide with shock.

 _ **Danny:**_ _I don't know?_

 _ **Dio:**_ _I can tell you haven't fail a test since you were about fourteen and I know you can tell me when you last missed curfew even if you don't want to but that's not important right now._

He looks Danny in her eyes hoping to make her understand.

 _ **Dio:**_ _Danny can you please pack a bag I'll give you a lift your uncles place okay._

Danny silently walks upstairs to pack a bag. When she makes it down Dio hands her his phone.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Hello Little Badger how are you feeling?_

 _ **Danny:**_ _I could be better._

They get in the car While Danny is still on the phone with Vlad talking about random things until he had to get off the finish up some paper work.

 _ **Dio:**_ _I had no idea Mr. Masters was your uncle, but I guess you do have his eyes_

 _ **Danny:**_ _Vlad and I aren't blood related, but he is the closet I have to an uncle that is somewhat normal._

 _ **Dio:**_ _well its nice to know you still see him as an uncle even when you know-_

 _ **Danny:**_ _Fifteen_

 _ **Dio:**_ _what?_

 _ **Danny:**_ _I was fifteen when I last missed curfew but since then I never miss curfew._

 _ **Dio:**_ _I see_

They both stay quiet until they reach Vlad's place.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Do my Parents love me?_

 _ **Dio:**_ _I'm sure they do but I have to see if they can take care of you, not if they love you. Do you understand?_

 _ **Danny:**_ _Yeah thanks Mr. Dio._

 _ **Dio:**_ _Danny you can call me Dio when it just us okay._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Okay_

 _ **Dio:**_ _Goodnight Danny._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Night Dio._

Okay that's the it. Sorry there was no song but the story was long enough so I scraped the song.

I hope this was enjoyable.

Danny~ **Please**

Victoria~ **Review**

Natalie~ **AND**

Dio~ **Goodbye**.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic and my fist gender bender fanfic so please go easy on me thank you and enjoy. I only own the two OC's. the rest belongs to Butch Hartman. Oh, one more thing thanks for reading and enjoying my story even with all these mistakes. The no song got too long.

Early Saturday morning Danny laying in her bed at Vlad's place whining.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Stupid maid won't let me fix my own food._

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Well Little badger they are paid to cook, clean, and whatever else I pay them to do._

Vlad says with a shrug of the shoulder. He turns wave at Danny to fallow him. They walk into his study. Danny leaning on his desk already knows somethings up.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Relax I just wanted to talk to you about your new upgrade._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Oh, I knew I forgot something._

Popping herself on the forehead she hops off the desk and transforms into her ghost form.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Can get anymore magical like._

He says in a playful tone

 _ **Danny:**_ _Shut up Vladdy._

Sticking out her tongue in a childish way.

She floats to the nearest mirror and takes a good look at herself.

 _ **Danny:**_ _That's weird?_

 _ **Vlad:**_ _What is?_

He notices the nervousness in her voice.

 _ **Danny:**_ _My hair it looks like it's moving or something._

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Like flames_

 _ **Danny:**_ _DON'T SAY THAT._

She screams in a panic rage but coves her mouth in shock seconds after it happened. Vlad looking no better.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Little badger do we need to talk._

 _ **Danny:**_ _NOPE_

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Little badger_

 _ **Danny:**_ _NO_

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Daniela_

 _ **Danny:**_ _NOOO_

 _ **Vlad**_ _: DANNY_

Danny stares at Vlad as if he has gowned a second head.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Danny talk to me._

 _ **Danny:**_ _I don't wanna._

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Fine_

Danny looks up to see Vlad walking out the room.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Vlad wait._

She fallows Vlad and he stops mid step and turns to her.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Relax I'm not mad you can tell me whenever you feel like it okay._

 _ **Danny:**_ _thanks uncle Vlad but where are you going._

The impossible loud bell rings again. Vlad looks down at Danny with a smirk.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Oh, um never mind. How did I miss that?_

Vlad makes it down stairs as a maid opens the door.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _good morning young ladies what can I do for you?_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _we where informed a friend of ours was here._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _so, can we see her, can we?_

Victoria bounces behind an exhausted looking Natalie.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Vic chill or I'll pull out my taser._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _As if you still have that._

The sparks from the taser send Victoria in to a screaming fit. Natalie just giggle a bit and put the taser up and all this happen in front of Vlad.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Danny I think some friends of yours are here._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Uh, Nat Vic._

The three girls hug each other to tightly falling on the ground. Victoria was the first to crack and all Vlad heard was giggles.

 _ **Danny:**_ _How did you know where I lived._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Mr. Dio lives down the road from Vic and he gave us the heads up, after a little begging._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Yeah, he said you could us some relaxation and here we are._

Victoria sing the last part which send Danny into another fit of Giggles.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _Danny I don't mind you going out but please be back before dinner okay._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Okay, thanks uncle Vlad_ _ **.**_

And with that the three girls where gone.

 _ **Vlad:**_ _those two young ladies look so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it._

He walks back inside pondering where he could have seen those two young ladies before.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Hey what do you guys want to do._

 _ **Danny:**_ _I don't know Natalie any ideas?_

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Yes, I do._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _tell tell tell._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Chill Vic. The arcade has a new karaoke machine._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _That seems cool but its missing something._

 _ **Danny:**_ _You mean the one that connects to the Dance dance revolution game. Man I heard that thing was awesome._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Cool I didn't know it had that feature, this will be so- and where's Victoria?_

The two look around only to hear Victoria screaming hurry up that sound awesome.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Vic relax we have a long walk a head of us._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Yeah the arcade is like across town VIC._

They rush to Victoria and hearing an ow come from the laid out girl..

 _ **Natalie:**_ _she's fine._

Natalie looks down at Victoria.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _and this is why we listen to Natalie right Vic._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Yes, Nat this is why I listen to you ugh._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Um are you going to be okay._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Oh yeah, I'm fine. A little fall isn't going to take me down._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _Victoria zap zap._

Victoria jumps as if she was just shocked and looks at Natalie in slight fear.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _Yeah, but I'm going to walk for now._

She says watching Natalie's purse like a hawk.

 _ **Victoria:**_ _You know just relax hahah._

The three girls take their time walking to town just enjoying each other's company. When Natalie let out an annoyed sigh.

 _ **Natalie:**_ _It would be nice to have some instruments for our audition._

 _ **Danny:**_ _what do you mean._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _It would make planning a practice time and date easier if we had our own instruments._

 _ **Victoria:**_ _I guess your right we can't keep barrowing the music club's instruments._

 _ **Natalie:**_ _what to do what to do?_

Natalie and Victoria questions to herself never noticing when Danny stopped walking with them. Danny stops walking when she sees Both Sam and Gregor siting out in the park with her instrument spared out all on the ground. Danny walks towards her ex best friend with a smirk.

 _ **Danny**_ _: I think we just got our instruments._

She whispers with to the girls as they got closer.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Sam hi it's been awhile._

 _ **Sam:**_ _Danny, hi how have you been._

She says trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Well me and the girls have been great since you know we got the show back and all._

 _ **Sam:**_ _Our parents changed there minds you didn't do anything._

 _ **Danny:**_ _Oh, really well let me tell you a little story_.

Hi Please don't be mad. This was getting to be a lot and I have more to write so I had to leave it at a cliffhanger but don't worry the next chapter will be up loaded by Tuesday.

DarkHime: so girls calm down

Natalie: I am not fond of cliffhangers.

Victoria: We barely did anything. This was a filler chapter.

Danny: Actually, it did add to character to Vlad, add another few questions in the mix and-

Victoria & Natalie: ZIP IT DANNY

Danny: Yep sorry gonna just go.

Danny runs away screaming

Danny: You're on your own DarkHime.

DarkHime: Yeah thanks Danny. DIO HELP.

Dio: Ladies relax you have nothing to be mad about.

Dio looks at me in anger.

Dio: At lest you where in this chapter I wasn't even mention.

DarkHime: Oh, you see limited time and OH NO.


End file.
